Distractions and Diversions
Distractions and Diversions (rozptýlení hry), někdy zkracováno jako D&D, je klasifikace herních prvků původně zveřejněných Jagex dne 2. září 2008. Tyto herní prvky jsou odlišné od normálních miniher, protože se některé z těchto her nebo událostí buď pohybují po RuneScape, nebo mají limit na to, jak často mohou být hrány, nebo dokonce obojí. Všech čtrnáct z Distractions and Diversions jsou pro members. Tyto události se obvykle používají ke změně původních záměrů hráče, proto "rozptýlení," (jak název napovídá). Například, jestliže hráč chce trénovat na vlkodlacích v Canifis a poté uvidí padající hvězdu, která přistane blízko břehu, mohlo by to odvrátit je od jeho bojového tréninku. Kromě toho tyto události mohlo být negativní pro hráče s přísnými tréninkovými plány. D&D tokeny jsou občas přidány do Squeal of Fortune, který nabízí reset D&Ds, dovolující jedno opakování i přes normální omezení a tím lze získat více odměn. Ancient effigies Ancient effigies (zveřejněno 15. června 2010) vyžadují náhodně vybrané nebojové dovednosti (úroveň v rozmezí 91 až 97) k obnově a odměnění významným množstvím zkušeností v použitých dovedností a k získání Dragonkin Lamp po úplném dokončení obrazce. Nevyžadují žádné zvláštní úrovně pro získávání dropů, a assist system lze použít, pokud hráči nemají požadovanou úroveň v jedné ze dvou dovedností, které Effigy vyžaduje. Každá fáze effigy má dvě různé schopnosti, které mohou být použity před vstupem do další fáze. K dispozici jsou čtyři stupně effigies: *Starved ancient effigy - vyžaduje úroveň 91 určité dovednosti. *Nourished ancient effigy - vyžaduje úroveň 93 určité dovednosti. *Sated ancient effigy - vyžaduje úroveň 95 určité dovednosti. *Gorged ancient effigy - vyžaduje úroveň 97 určité dovednosti. Soška bude vždy k dispozici ve"Starved" stage. Po odkrytí jejích zkušeností se fáze změní. Například, starved Effigy se změní na nourished Effigy, nourished Effigy se mění na sated Effigy, a tak dále, dokud neobdržíte Dragonkin Lamp. Každá fáze vyžaduje jednu ze dvou uvedených dovedností k získání jeho zkušeností. Na všech Effigies, může být jeden z požadovaných skillů asistovaný, a jeden nemůže být. Pokud je Effigy zcela odkryta, rozpadá se na prach a odhalí Dragonkin Lamp, která dává zkušenosti v každé dovednosti. Pokud byste chtěli, tak Historik Minas u Varrockého muzea bude více než rád, pokud mu dáte Effigy výměnou za lampu, která dává 5000 zkušeností na nějakou dovednost přes 50. Tato metoda se nedoporučuje. Balthazar Beauregard's Big Top Bonanza Cirkusové poutače se nacházejí v každém městě a zmiňují místo pobytu cirkusu. Chcete-li vejít do circusu, musíte cestovat do města pobytu cirkusu a najít prodejce jízdenek. Prodejce poskytne Circus ticket a transportuje hráče do cirkusu. Chcete-li opustit cirkus, prostěroztrhněte lístek. Destroy má rovněž stejný účinek. Všimněte si, že se cirkus přesune do jiného města každou středu, a prodejce lístků lze nalézt v oblasti města. V cirkuse, hráči mohou vyzkoušet své dovednosti a provádět triky v každé z oblastí: Agility, Ranged, Magic, Firemaking, a Thieving. Diváci jsou klíčem k získání maximálního počtu bodů, protože občas zakřičí triky k provedení. Hráči nemohou udělat víc než jedno představení v každé oblasti za týden. To znamená, že hráči, kteří ukončili Agility, Ranged, Magic, Firemaking, a Thieving výkony musejí počkat na příští týden, aby je mohli udělat znovu. Big Chinchompa Big Chinchompa je Distraction and Diversion zaměřená na Hunter (zveřejněno 28. srpna 2012). Hráči mohou Distraction and Diversion začít tím, že si promluví s Mieliki Tapio v Tree Gnome Stronghold. Hráči mohou chytat různé soporith moths a krmit jimi Plutonial chinchompa uprostřed prostoru, címž chinchompu uspí. The D&D trvá buď 20 minut nebo jakmile chinchompa usne. Hráč získá competence points za které pak může nakupovat různé předměty související s lovením, nebo zkušenosti do Hunter nebo možnost na soukromém pozemku chytit některé tvory. Poslední aktualizace Jagex nyní umožňuje hráči s vysokou Hunter úrovni shromažďovat pouze nejvíce ceněné Grey, Purple a Black Soporith můry, takže lze snadněji získat maximální množství bodů - 1.500. Champions' Challenge Zatímco bojujete s mostrem v jednom ze 13 "závodů", můžete získat Champion's scroll jako drop, který vyzívá hráče na duel s Championem závodu. Champion's scrolls jsou extrémě vzácné, takže je docela obtížné jít na duel se všemi Champions. Larxus v Champions' Guild sklepě poučí hráče o Distraction and Diversion a nastaví zápas s Championem, pokud obdrží od hráče challenge Scroll. (Hráč musí použít svitek na Larxuse, mluvit s ním nestačí.) Až do zahájení zápasu, může hráč jít zpátky a rozhodnout se přijmout výzvu jindy. Souboje probíhají v šampionů v Champion's Challenge arena. Mají určitá pravidla, jako například omezení brnění hráče, znemožňující některé položky, a zakazuje některé formy boje. Poražením Championa je poskytnutohráči odpovídající množství Constitution a Slayer zkušeností, stejně jako možnost duelů s Champions of Champions v budoucnu. Po vítězství 10 výzev, bude hráč vyzván Human Champion of Champions, Leon d'Cour. Poté, co vyhrál 13 výzev, bude vyzván Gnome Champion of Champions, Glophren. Zatímco několik dalších mistrů jsou přítomno a sledují arénu, jen Human a Gnome Champions budou výzvou pro hráče. (Given that the 2009 update added lower champions for three additional races from the original ten and enabled a second champion of champion to issues challenges, many players expect future updates will expand the Distraction and Diversion, until all the Champions of Champions can issues challenges.) Po vítězství 10 výzev, bude hráč vyzván Human Šampionem šampionů, Leon d'Cour. Poté, co vyhrál 13 výzev, bude vyzván Gnome Šampion šampionů, Glophren. Zatímco několik dalších mistrů jsou přítomno a sledují arénu, jen Human a Gnome Champions budou výzvou pro hráče. Court Cases Court Cases (soudní případy) jsou D&D zveřejněné 9. června 2010. Tato D&D vyžaduje dokončení King's Ransom a některých dalších požadavků V prvním případě soudního předvolání není nutná, ale po vašem prvním soudním rozsudku budete potřebovat court summons získané zabíjením určitých NPC's, krádežemi, a rybařením. Odměnou je Attack nebo Defence experience. Které dovednosti obdrží zkušenosti, závisí na tom, zda hráč vede trestní stíhání nebo obhajuje, dostane buď Attack or Defence experience, resp. soudní případy mohou mít také další odměny jedinečné pro každý případ, ve formě kusů nebo emotes. Tato D&D může být provedena pouze jednou za dva týdny. Pokud hráč obdrží soudní předvolání do dvou týdnů od jejich posledního soudu, budou předvolání obsahovat zprávu "prosím dostavte se u soudu za X dní". Například, pokud hráč obdrží předvolání dva dny po jejich posledním soudu dostane zprávu "Prosím, dostavte se u soudu za 12 dnů". Demon Flash Mobs Demon Flash Mob jsou důsledkem testů hranicGielinor zasíláním malých henj démonů za ni, které prováděl Zamorak a mystický Zaros Skupiny démonů se spawnují každé 2 hodiny, a asi polovina z nich jsou ve Wilderness, kde je jejich kořist větší. Každá skupina se skládá z demon boss a několik minionů (imp heralds, greater demonů a black demonů). Všichni minioni musí být zabiti (nejslabší nejdříve, silnější později) předtím, než může být zraněn boss - v případě, že boj trvá příliš dlouho, bude boss požírat sám sebe a léčit se a posilovat setím. Jakmile jsou všichni minioni zabiti, boss zaútočí. Je mimořádně silný a nelze ho podceňovat - tato D&D je určena pouze pro skupiny. Jakmile je démon mrtvý, bude získána kořist (kořist je lepší ve Wilderness), s možností získat demon slayer armour. Evil Tree Evil Tree lze hrát dvakrát denně a pomáhá hráčů trénovat jejich Woodcutting, Firemaking a Farming dovednosti tím, že sekají / pálí dřevo, nebo pečují o sapling. Vlny stromů se objevují každé dvě hodiny a mezi vlnami se žádné stromy neobjevují. Chcete-li zkontrolovat, zda Evil Tree v současné době roste, můžete požádat Spirit tree. Budete také teleportováni k němu. Hráči může vidět vylézat kořeny ze země, což je znamení, že Evil Tree klíčí a/nebo je nedaleko. Nemusíte nosit nic s sebou, protože toolbelt poskytuje sekeru a křesadlo. Takže pokud uvidíte Evil Tree a jsou daleko od banky, nebude nutné se vrátit. I když, je doporučeno si přinést vlastní Hatchet, protože bronzová sekerka nebude příliš účinná proti Evil Tree.. Umístění stromů se liší pro každý svět. Familiarisation Familiarisation is based on Summoning. Players will be summoned as a random familiar and will have to hunt around for Raw Shards. After that is done, return to RuneScape and claim a reward from Pikkenmix or Pikkupstix. They will offer a blessing which will triple Charm drops for a set time, or to receive some ingredients to use in infusing Summoning pouches in the means of a box. To start Familiarisation, the player has to talk to Pikkupstix in Taverley, who can teach players the art of Summoning. There are no requirements, not even the Wolf Whistle quest. Fish Flingers This Distraction and Diversion features the Fishing skill. Located in Isla Anglerine, it involves participating in competitions and finding the best combination of bait, hooks, and weights to most efficiently catch the six different types of Fish there. There are no requirements or items needed, but oddly the higher the players Fishing level is the less experience they receive, usually 16-18k xp per game. Players can start by talking to a Fisherman, who is located at Catherby's beach or in the Fishing Guild or outside Fishing Guild, and various other fishing spots around runescape. Rewards include Raw fish, Fishing experience, an xp boosting fishing outfit, and Tackle Boxes. Goblin Flash Mobs Goblin Flash Mob occur every 30 minutes. They consist of Hollowtoof leading a group of goblin raiders in plundering things like farms or mines. The goblins are no stronger than average goblins and the D&D is as such designed for low-levelled people. The goal is to kill all goblin raiders, receiving whatever they were looting as a drop, then take on Hollowtoof, who will drop a piece of raider equipment. After all goblins all defeated, a small Black Guard squad, led by Commander Yodri, will arrive. Yodri gives additional rewards, based on what the goblins were looting. God Statues Players must build statues of various gods in return for Construction experience. God Statues may be completed once a month.Four statues may be built each month in four separate locations around Gielinor. The locations of the statues are Taverley, Gu'Tanoth, Lumbridge and Canifis. Players must select who they wish their statue to represent. They can choose either Zamorak's K'ril Tsutsaroth, Saradomin's Zilyana, Bandos' Graardor or Guthix's Juna. Next, players must arrange the scaffolding around a large stone in the correct pattern to enable themselves to sculpt the statue. Players are rewarded with a construction experience reward for successfully completing each statue. Depending on whether locals approve of the god depicted in their nearby statue, players can also receive either a prayer or slayer experience reward. Should a player's chosen statue satisfy local residents, they are able to pray at the statue gaining prayer experience. Whereas should the player's chosen statue anger locals, an aggressive Fanatic will appear. The fanatic's combat level increases depending on the difficulty of the statue. Once the fanatic has been killed, the player will receive a slayer experience reward. Penguin Hide and Seek In order to start, players must first talk to Larry at the Ardougne Zoo and receive a Spy notebook. With this notebook, all of the Penguins that have been spotted will be recorded, as well as how many Penguin Spotting Points the player currently has. However, the notebook does not need to be carried in the inventory in order to earn Penguin Points. Clues as to the whereabouts of each Penguin may be obtained from Larry by talking to him, or contacting him through the Lunar spell NPC Contact. Upon finding a Penguin, the 'Spy on' option can be used to log the details into the notebook. Return to Larry for the rewards. The regions of the Penguins are the same for all worlds, but will change every week (and the specific location of a Penguin varies from world to world). Chat-based and Thread-based hunting are two different methods for finding penguin locations and you can find the respective threads in the Distractions and Diversions section of the official RuneScape forums. After completing the quest Hunt for Red Raktuber, a Polar bear, Chuck, replaces Larry as the source of clues and where to turn in Penguin Points. With the completion of the Quest, players also have the option to spy a stationary Polar Bear hiding in a well for an extra point. The bear changes its location once per week on the same time-frame as penguins. Furthermore, after completing Some Like it Cold, you can hunt for a ghost penguin that is very elusive. requires ring of visability and most likely some friends There are several Penguin Hide and Seek clan chats, where people share the locations of Penguins. Phoenix Lair The Phoenix is an Ancient, practically immortal creature capable of endlessly renewing herself under the correct conditions. The last Phoenix known to still exist is determined to live a very long life, and asks whichever Adventurer has saved her to return regularly for battle, so that she may repeat her death and rebirth cycle. Of course, the Phoenix must be sure that its opponent is worthy, and so its reborn guardians will do their very best to hinder anyone they come across. Players will have to complete In Pyre Need in order to do this. To kill the Phoenix, they will also need 51 Slayer. Shattered Heart While training your non-combat skills, you may occasionally receive a Strange rock. Visit Varrock Museum to have the stones appraised and you will discover that these are parts of the statue of Dahmaroc; a mage who was turned to stone during a duel and whose cursed remains have been scattered across the world. Initially, you will only be able to obtain 2 rocks from any particular skill. When you have received the first rock for a skill, the drop chance for the second will be reduced by half. Once you have received two rocks from practicing a skill you will receive no more from that skill until the Statue is rebuilt entirely. Actions that can yield a rock include those in the main article. It's a good idea to mix up your training; perhaps try out a new skill in which you've yet to dabble. Completing the statue also rewards the player with an item that will allow them to either build or add pieces to the statue in your POH. Shooting Star Every 2 hours, a Shooting Star falls into a random area within Gielinor. Players have to mine through the Star, collecting up to 200 stardust a day to exchange with the Star Sprite inside for coins, cosmic runes, astral runes, gold ore, and a chance to mine an additional ore while mining. Level 10 Mining is required to mine through the smallest Shooting Star, while level 90 Mining is required to mine through the biggest. Players may figure out where the next Shooting Star will land by looking through a telescope in a Study inside a Player-owned house. Sinkholes This activity is themed on Dungeoneering. Players can participate twice per day. Every 20 minutes, a sinkhole appears in a location in Gielinor. By entering it, players in a group of 5 race to raid a dungeon looking like those in Daemonheim for resources. This may involve skill activities like Mining, Woodcutting, Fishing, Farming and combat with monsters inside dungeon rooms. The more a player raids, the greater the reward he receives. Gorajo hoardstalker sitting inside sinkholes would provide more information on the gameplay and to start the game as well. A twist in rewards is the use of summoning familiar cards. Each card gives a special effect that may swap with, copy from or add into players' rewards. The rewards may in the form of Dungeoneering experience, Dungeoneering tokens, or a cosmetic Hoardstalker outfit. There is no requirements for this activity. The location of sinkholes can be checked from Talsar in Daemonheim, who offers teleports thrice per day. Tears of Guthix Tears of Guthix is a short game that players may use to gain experience in their lowest levelled skill without having to train that particular skill. To participate in the Distraction and Diversion, players must have completed the Tears of Guthix quest. In addition, players may only play this Distraction and Diversion at most once every seven days and must have gained at least 100,000 total experience or one quest point since the last time they participated in it. To access the Distraction and Diversion, a player must travel through the Lumbridge Swamp Caves to the Tears of Guthix cavern and tell a story to Juna, the serpent guardian of Guthix's tears. Each time a story is told to Juna, players recount a story based upon a quest that they have completed. Since the Swamp Caves are dark, Players require a light source in order to play. Additionally, both hands must be free in order to wield the Stone Bowl that is used to collect the Tears of Guthix. Players receive one second inside the cave to collect tears for every Quest Point he or she has. When the lowest Level skill is at least 30, the player receives 60 XP for each tear collected. Below level 30, players receive 50 XP each, but there may be a lower limit. The XP gained is not related to the quest points a player has, although more Tears can be collected with more Quest points. Treasure Trails Treasure Trails is one of the Distractions and Diversions available to Members in which a player follows a series of clues to get a reward. The value of rewards can range from about 100 coins to over 140 million coins, but more commonly is between 10,000 and 3 million coins. Level 1 clue scroll rewards range from as few as 100 coins to 7.5 million coins. Level 2 clue scroll rewards range between 2,000 coins to 28 million coins. Some players choose to do treasure trails to make money, due to the chance of getting an extremely valuable item. A treasure trail is started by finding a clue scroll. Clue scrolls are randomly dropped by various monsters and give the player his or her first clue to follow. For a list of clue-dropping monsters, please see List of clue scroll dropping monsters. Players will only receive a new clue scroll if he or she does not already have one in his or her inventory, bank, or Kingdom Management resources. Clues can involve following maps, solving puzzles, finding coordinates, talking to various NPCs, and fighting monsters. After the treasure trail is completed, the player receives a reward. Most unique rewards (with some notable exceptions) can be placed in the treasure chest in thecostume room of a player's house. *Level 1 trails can be between 1 and 5 clues long with little or no quest requirements. *Level 2 trails can also be between 1 and 5 clues long with some quest requirements. *Level 3 trails can be between 4 and 8 clues long, with multiple enemies to defeat and high-levelled quest requirements. *Level 4 trails can be between 5 and 10 clues long as well, with high-levelled enemies to defeat and often many quest requirements. Troll Invasion Troll Invasion is an activity in which players attempt to defeat trolls in Burthorpe. This can be done either through fighting or skilling. If fighting, waves of trolls come down the hills, getting progressively more difficult. In the regular version there are 20 waves, and in the hard version there are 7. If skilling, the gatehouse must be maintained for the soldiers. The ballista must be tended to, the oil vats refilled, and the barricades repaired. If the trolls are stopped for ten minutes, they will depart. The reward is a reward book, which gives experience in any skill. The reward is given after the first time playing per month; subsequent plays will not result in a reward. The Pit The Pit was released on 12 October 2011, and is a Distraction and Diversion in which players play various minigames relating to Agility, in order to gain agility experience. By completing a lap on an agility course, players may attract the attention of the Talent scout, and may then choose to go and talk to him to participate in a challenge run by Snotgut and Scrambles. Completing the challenge successfully for the first time yields a gorilla mask. Each participation in The Pit is rewarded by agility experience, amount dependant on the agility course, challenge received, and whether the challenge was completed successfully or not. The Talent scouts' attention can only be caught once an hour. nl:Distractions and Diversions